


You make my dreams come true

by CheapLemonIceLolly



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Embroidery, Fanart, Fluff, M/M, crafted fanworks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 21:15:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18972943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheapLemonIceLolly/pseuds/CheapLemonIceLolly
Summary: Cross stitch art for the Hockey RPF multiformat fanworks exchange!





	You make my dreams come true

**Author's Note:**

  * For [savedby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/savedby/gifts).



> Hi savedby! You said you like soft, cute things and would be happy with any pairing, and I really wanted to try stitching some goalie pads, so I hope you like these soft hand-holding boys <3 Thanks for a fun request!
> 
> (PS: this work doesn't display very well on mobile because the images get cut off, but each image is a link to Flickr so if you are viewing on mobile just tap through to see!)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/181741405@N08/47945942196/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/181741405@N08/47945922228/in/dateposted-public/) [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/181741405@N08/47945942086/in/dateposted-public/) [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/181741405@N08/47949286186/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/181741405@N08/47945922493/in/dateposted-public/)

*  *  *  *


End file.
